


Чудеса

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Всегда сохраняется надежда на чудо





	Чудеса

Поначалу им совсем не понравился новый советник Примарха. Послужной список у него был маленький: в досье значилась только служба в СБЦ. По слухам же он был опытным убийцей. Успел поработать на Альянс в качестве приглашенного специалиста, побыл главарем банды на Омеге и наемником, который не гнушался работать на «Цербер». Тот еще засранец.

Коринфусу он сразу пришелся по нраву. Это было внутреннее чутье. Ощущение из разряда в-нем-что-то-есть. Особая выправка, манера держаться, подавать себя. И необычный блеск в глазах, свойственный безумцам или фанатикам. 

Многие солдаты и даже офицеры впадали в панику при виде тех тварей, что сыпались на них с неба. Коринфус много чего видел в своей жизни, но даже его охватывал липкий ужас при виде этой мерзости. Вакариан ничем не выказывал своего страха или отвращения. Его лицо в такие моменты каменело, а сам он будто превращался в механизм, который упорно нажимал на спусковой крючок. Цель падала за целью, а Вакариан вел себя так, словно был на учениях.

Его маска и шея были изуродована глубокими шрамами. Временами Вакариан забывался и трогал их, водил по бугристым рубцам самыми кончиками пальцев. При этом его взгляд приобретал какую-то странную безмятежность. Необычное поведение привлекало внимание, за его спиной перешептывались, но он оставался все так же невозмутим. 

— Мы имеем дело с необычным врагом, — сказал он как-то Коринфусу и в его субгармониках ясно послышались низкие тона. Злость. — Сейчас мы лишь расходуем боеприпасы на мелких юнитов. Едва держим оборону, захлебываясь собственной кровью, а настоящие враги неуязвимы.

— Ваш прогноз?

Вакариан посмотрел на него в упор. Его мандибулы едва заметно раздвинулись в нехорошей усмешке.

— Вы ведь не хуже меня знаете. Капитулировать не получится, так что победа или смерть. Хотя скорее, второе.

— Вы у нас советник, вот я и спрашиваю у вас совета. А в ответ получаю пораженческие настроения.

Коринфус не хотел быть грубым. Оно как-то само вышло. Накопилось за много дней, переполнилось бессонницей и горечью от потерь. 

— Конечно, генерал, — кивнул Вакариан. — Мой вам совет: когда эти твари зажмут вас в угол, пустите себе пулю в голову. И сделайте это так, чтобы большая часть мозгов оказалась на земле. Так Жнецы не смогут заполучить хорошего бойца.

Коринфус уставился на него, ища издевку. Но это было сказано с очень серьезным видом. 

— Мы можем надеяться только на чудо, как на приятный бонус, — добавил Вакариан, наклоняясь ближе. — Но я предпочитаю думать о плохом. И, поверьте мне, все будет только хуже.

Он оказался прав. День спустя Жнецы усилили наступление. Бойцы сбивались с ног, не хватало медикаментов, оказалась повреждена радиопередающая вышка, и в довершение всего погиб Примарх Федориан.

Под конец к ним прибыли странные гости. Скандально известная коммандер Шепард. И с ней двое, человек и азари.

Мелькнула мысль, что если бы не бедственное положение, то хрен бы эти засранцы сунули свои длинные носы на секретную военную базу. Сейчас же лишь оставалось быть вежливым. Шепард немедленно требовался новый Примарх.

Вакариан изменил своей невозмутимости. Он поздоровался с Шепард за руку, причем держал ее гораздо дольше, чем нужно.

— Вы покидаете нас? — шепотом спросил Коринфус. 

— Нашему приятному бонусу потребуется помощь, — в тон ему ответил Вакариан. — Держитесь, генерал. Там, где появляется она, чудеса уже на подходе.


End file.
